Post Script
by sandstone24
Summary: Vampires and Wolves keep secrets. Where can secrets be found?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue…..**_

…

 _ **Hello My Bella. I hope you get this letter. I'm giving it to Carlisle hand, to be given to you personally. I am writing to you from the basement of the Volturi castle. I am writing to tell you that I lied. I have always loved you and I will always love you until I am no more. I could not destroy you. When I said I didn't want you it was a black kind of blasphemy. You are everything. I hear you are getting married. I wish you the very best. Be happy Bella. Don't come looking for me. I have well-earned my situation. I only needed to tell you the truth.**_

 _ **I am going to be executed. Don't feel bad over what happened. The circumstances are a cruel trick of fate. Don't mourn an insignificant vampire. I'm sorry for how I've hurt you. I would have given anything to see you one last time. The situation with the Volturi was unavoidable. I will carry your memory into the ashes. Thank you for the time you gave me. It was worth it to become what I am just to have known you. You were the reason for my existence.**_

 _ **Forever Yours,**_

 _ **Edward**_


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Months earlier…..

 _Hi Mom. How is Phil? I included pictures of my friends, like you asked me to. Thanks for offering, but I'm staying in Forks. Don't worry everything is fine. I'm going to come and visit you over the summer. I feel better every day. As for school I'm getting good grades. I am going to fill out the application for the University of Alaska. It's nice that you're visiting the Florida Keys. Send me all the pics. Tell me everything. I'll keep in touch._

 _Bella_

…

 _ **Carlisle, forgive me for not being a better son. I have always wanted to be worthy of the care you have given me. It is difficult for me to be attached to the family in a physical way. I will check in when I can. Carlisle I have never known such pain. I want her to be happy, even though I may never be again. I want to be alone. The solitude has made my existence somewhat bearable. I plan to track Victoria, it seems right to, do to her part in James attack. I had to leave. I almost killed her Carlisle, Me. I risked her life just to be near her. I wouldn't have never, let her live a normal life. If she would have been hurt that night, beyond hope, I would have changed her. Does anyone know Carlisle? Does anyone know what will happen to a vampire when they are not by their mate's side? One could find this vampire to know.**_

 _ **Thank you Father**_

 _ **Edward**_

… _ **.**_

Laurent I must ask a favor from you. Could you check on that little human? That one that belongs to Edward Cullen. I think her name was Bella. I never expected my James would be taken from me. She was the vampire Edward's mate. It's only fair that I take Edward's mate from him, since he took mine. Do this for me Laurent, and I will owe you. I repay favors. Just check on her Lauran, I don't know what the situation is with the Cullen clan. How close is she to them? They were strange to covet a meal, immoral vampires. It is for me to kill her. I have a plan. You will truly appreciate my intentions for revenge. The Cullen's will be no more. I will destroy Edward and his mate.

Victoria

 **AU: This story is an Epistolary story. It is an Alternate Universe of Twilight.**

Disclaimer: All worlds and characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. I don't own anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I have tracked her until Texas. I can't tell, but I believe this is where she has prepared her army. I will concur with Jasper. I followed a false lead; she attempted to divert my attention. I was tipped off by a human's mind, a witness to Victoria's location. He remembered her well. I ran into an innocent victim in Dallas. The attacker was a monster. I almost killed him, but I did not. I promise to you Carlisle, I will not become a murderer ever again. I don't want to take a human's life.**_

 _ **Edward**_

…

From: Bella

To: Tyler

Take the hint. I am not going with you on Sunday. I said no. I am not going to date you, so that's the end of it. Stop telling people things that are not true.

P.S. Don't ask me again.

… _ **.**_

 _ **Carlisle, I wright to you to tell you, the new born army is going to Forks. What I did needed to be done. Please Carlisle check on Bella, even if it is from a distance. I feel true fear. What I have heard in her mind infuriates me. I have seen their plans. I can't afford to distance myself from them. I cannot bear to think that she would be harmed in any way. I will take comfort in knowing that she is safe.**_

 _ **Edward.**_

… _ **.**_

 _Jacob I know you know what is going on. I saw them. That person that you saw me talking to, I have to tell you who he was. He was a vampire. The Cullen's, their good. Please don't hurt them. I know that you're keeping a secret Jacob. I am not going to tell anyone. If you need to ask me something, I can help._

 _Your friend, Bella_

 _P.S. His name was Laurent._

… _..._

 _Edward I think your being ridiculous. All this drama over a human. You could have fallen in love with a vampire instead. You make such a big deal out of everything. It was all dangerous in the first place. If you had attacked her, she would be dead and we would all be in trouble right now. You didn't and you're still upset. You should forget about it and just come home. Just so you know, I had a good talking with Bella. I told her what a problem she caused for all of us, and what a problem she's still causing. That you won't come home because of her. I told her you should forget about her and she should forget about you. Do you know she's getting married? That is what their saying in Forks. She told me herself. She's marrying a human Edward. It should have always been like that. Humans marrying humans and vampires with vampires. She has her human life .So you can just get over it now. She promised not to bother any of us anymore._

 _Rosalie_

…

 _ **Jasper I'm meeting you in Oregon. I will meet you in the circle. I'm positive Victoria is there. It is imperative that we avoid the Volturi, because should Aro have contact with any one of us, that secret will be exposed. I don't know why they've let it get this far, but make no mistake, they will find and interview any vampire involved, whether it is in Oregon or Forks. I am still tracking Victoria. She is hiding behind someone else's decision, staying out of Alice's radar. I am going to stay near where the final confrontation will be, I will watch for their thoughts. She doesn't know when I'm near. I will pick out her plan from her mind. Once I am there, I will relay everything to Alice.**_

 _ **The discovery of our written communication is excellent. Victoria wants to herd one of us away from the others. She also wants us to believe she will wreak havoc in Oregon alone. Victoria is planning her final attack in Forks. Thank you Jasper, I will meet at the appointed time and place. It is probably best if I do not even see Rosalie. I have no intention of having further dealings with her at this time. Never the less, I thank Alice for the message. My behavior may be inappropriate should I agree I've made it clear; I will respond severely should she interfere with me or Bella again.**_

 _ **Thank you Jasper; please tell Alice that I owe her everything as well.**_

 _ **Edward**_

…

They killed him. Laurent and the wolves were in the battle. It was Edward. Edward destroyed him. I'm sorry sisters, but I must do what I must. I will not stop and cannot stop until Edward is no more. If one of you could help me with revenge on the wolves? I understand if you can't. I miss him so much sisters. This wound will never heal.

Irina


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone. Just to clear some things up. Chapter two began seven months after the prologue. Epistolary story is a story told by a series of documents. This story is told by letters with a few exceptions.**

 **Mentions of violence in this chapter.**

… **.**

 **Killings in Oregon**

 **Rodger Hagen**

 **There have been attacks in Oregon. The most vicious killings have occurred. The crimes have been brutal in nature and there has yet to be any arrest or suspects. Over one hundred have died. Portland, Eugene and Medford have been targets for mass murder. Two towns people and hikers have been murdered in as similar fashion as those committed in the city's. Some of the murders have seemingly taken place in the same location; and oddly appearing to have been killed at the same time.**

 **Witnesses have claimed strange things. We believe it may be a product of mass hysteria. One man claimed the attacker was as white as chalk with extraordinary strength. They say they saw a man literally take people apart with his arms. Others made reference that the killers could almost fly. The descriptions have not made sense. One witness reported a man tore up two bodies decapitating one and lighting the body on fire. No such evidence was found at the scene. One witness even claimed an angel defended them against a pale demon. He had "Golden hair" she said.**

 **There have been similar attacks in a town called Forks in the state of Washington. It is yet to be determined if there is any correlation. The cases are still under investigation and no perpetrators have been found at this time.**

… **..**

 **Edward Cullen.**

 **You are being summoned. We at the Volturi would be delighted to meet with you. We understand that you were instrumental in resolving a problem in Oregon. We offer are appreciation. There was a war in Forks, in the home of our friend Carlisle and yourself. It would be a pleasure to express our gratitude. An allegation has been brought to us. You understand that it cannot remain unchecked. Please meet with us on the full moon of this month in the second room of Volturi castle. You understand of course that you cannot refuse.**

 **We welcome you as our most honored guest.**

 **I remain your most humble servant.**

 **Aro**

…

 _ **The fiends have summoned me. I have my suspicions that Irena reported me to the Volturi. I killed Laurent. I killed him myself. He was going to kill Bella, I had no choice. Victoria sent him after Bella. He decided to make a meal of her. I didn't let him reach the perimeter; I ripped him apart with my own two hands. The wolves burned the pieces. It was arranged carefully, something about a "burning ceremony." You may ask Sam if you wish.**_

 _ **Now they have summoned me. It does not take a vampire to realize that the problem here with the Volturi is exposure. She will not be safe until Victoria is dead. I will kill her, I know where she is.**_

 _ **I will miss there appointment which means protection will be knoll and void. Either way I have to go. If I do not leave they will come. They will come down on all of us. Protect Bella, Have Emmett and Jasper hide her, or perhaps the wolves, Jacob could protect her. Do not tell me your intentions. Her thoughts are protected from me. Aro will pick Bella from my mind. Make her a needle in a hay stack. If I could crush her memories from my mind I would. I will reason with him. Keep Bella safe. I leave it to your best judgment Carlisle.**_

 _ **Edward**_

…

 _The last time I saw you Edward, you asked me about Bella. She is not alright. I have kept my distance just like you wanted. As you well know, she has seen Carlisle and Rosalie. Rosalie, I had nothing to do with that._

 _Bella has not healed; she has a wound where you are concerned. She has not stopped thinking of you, her actions have been determined with barely a second thought to herself. Bella has spoken of you often. She is miserable, she is unhappy about her 'wedding'. I thought you had a right to know._

 _Alice_

…

 _ **Bella I need to leave. I offer you farewell. I promise to find a solution for you and everyone else. I have stricken myself to this life. My eyes cannot adjust to this blackness. I have never felt such pain. For you Bella, for your safety and happiness it will all be worth it. I remember my change, and that agony pales to what I feel now. I killed Victoria and now our situation is that much more difficult. I am going to try to reason with Aro. I will reason with him for you. I wish I could sleep, if only so I could dream of you. Do you dream of me? You will never read this letter. I wright it for myself. I wish that I could give you my soul. I will give you your life. I leave for Italy now.**_

 _ **Edward**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Angela I'm sorry about the whole misunderstanding, but I guess I'll tell you what's going on. Tyler needed someone to get married to, so that his parents would let him leave for three months. He was using it as a desperate excuse. That's why he told everyone in Forks that we are getting married. I said no at first, after something happened, I agreed. Tyler made plans. I am in an uncomfortable dilemma about this. I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry this is affecting you. It didn't like what Tyler and Jessica asked you, and the things they said. I know that if the situation was different I wouldn't mind at all that you would be my bride's maid. I hope you understand why I have refused. I'm sorry about Mike Newton's and Jessica's remarks._

 _Bella_

 _P.S I am so happy for you and Eric._

…

 **These vampires hang around so much; Let me know Embry, What is happening now. Bella is staying away let's just give her distance. I'd like to break Mike Newton's teeth but we can't we're werewolves. I don't know if it's true that more vampires are coming to Forks. I'm going to find out.**

 **We'll be ready**

 **Jacob**

 **P.s. If any of us have an accident with Tyler, it would be just too... bad.**

… **..**

 **Carlisle, we are writing to you, because we had a visitor. He had a peculiar request. We had to deny it.**

 **Your Edward I believe; we regret to inform you that your son has simply broken too many rules. No Vampire is to expose our kind, surely you can understand that. The date has been set, he will be executed. However I along with my brothers am willing to reconsider, providing you should decide to meet with us in person. It is important I assure you. We would be willing to reconsider your son's existence providing you give us the honor of meeting with us.**

 **We are the most humble servants.**

 **The Volturi**

…

 _Alice tell me it isn't true. Please. I need to know is Edward hurt? Don't leave me out because I'm human. Change me if you have too. I'm begging you, I need to be where Edward is. Tell me, Take me to him. That's what I'm asking you._

 _I was your friend once. Please Alice,_

 _Bella_

…

 **Edward do let us know if you need anything. Your execution date has been postponed by a week, isn't that nice. Perhaps now you may wright a letter to a loved one. Perhaps you would like us to send a message to her? We have considered your situation. You broke rules unintentionally with the best of intentions. There will be time to discuss the unfortunate circumstance you find yourself in. We have sent for Carlisle. You may be able to see him before you're demise.**

 **Aro**

…

Hello Carlisle

I have enclosed a document. A very old document. It is piece of Volturi law they wrote one hundred years ago. I thought it might hold particular interest to you. I have heard of Edward.

Anonymous

…

 _Edward please my love, for me please do whatever the Volturi wants. You once loved me. If they want you to do something too terrible; escape, survive, let Carlisle help you. Live for me. Promise me. You owe me that much._

 _Bella_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Carlisle, I leave you details in this note. They are giving me time since it was, "quite well intended with disastrous results." I still sit in this dark stone cell awaiting my fate. It is heavily guarded, but I believe I will see you.**_

 _ **He knows of Bella. I have exchanged myself. They will spare her life. From his thoughts, it appears he intends to honor this agreement. The rest is beyond my control. He has checked my hand; anything from my mind is now his. I leave this in Jasper and your hands.**_

 _ **They decided to take my plea for Bella, if I am appropriately "Held responsible." They want to "discuss" the possibility of my place in their guard since I am "repentant."**_

 _ **Forgive me for exchanging myself. They will take me and spare her, I had to do this. Help me Carlisle take the pain that I have given Bella's heart away. Give her the truth and free her. I will give you this letter as well as her own the moment I see you. They agreed to spare all of you as well as Bella's life. I think Aro is fascinated with Bella's gift, at her capacity to keep her thoughts protected from mine.**_

 _ **Keep an eye on Bella.**_

 _ **I will not work for them Carlisle, not now, not ever.**_

 _ **Edward**_

…

 _We will have to make it impossible for them to find Bella should it come to this. They have persponed his date. I am returning. I must see Bella and then I will see him once more. I do not want to even think of it. Aro wants to manipulate this; I do not believe he truly wishes to execute Edward. We will use that to our advantage. They want her, they want to watch her, or so they've said. We will make that impossible. I will do what I have to, to save Edward. We will all do what we must, to protect Bella._

 _Carlisle_

…

 _Jasper,_

 _I'm sorry I have to do this. I am breaking all kinds of rules doing this, but I can't abandon her. I have to take her to him. I'm going to live Jasper. There is a chance I've seen it, they actually won't execute him, if they see Bella. He exchanged himself, not to hold Bella or anyone else responsible. He must know they don't intend to accommodate him unless there is something to be gained. Their going along with it. I have to stop him and them. Forgive me for not saying goodbye. I'm sorry but there is hardly any time._

 _I love you Jasper. I'm coming back soon._

 _Alice_

…

 _Alice, could there have been anything more painful? They wanted to kill him. They fought to take him. How could I have not come here to save him? Whatever I do now, or if I don't see him, I can live knowing that he still exist somewhere. That letter, I still have that letter Alice, I read he was going to die. He told me that they were going to kill him. You can't even imagine what that felt like, all those things he wrote. How could I stand back and do nothing Alice? He wishes I would have run away. He told me he loved me, and everything that happened was a lie. How could that be true? I am going to say it. I love a vampire. If I could, I would say it to the whole world._

 _No more secrets Alice._

 _Bella_

… _._

Marcus It all went down much more favorable than I would have expected. Edward reminded me so much of Carlisle. He was Wittier. Of course my interest in him was born from his most marvelous talent. How convenient to read thoughts from a distance. I feel confident he will be in our ranks someday. He really was willing to give up anything for her. Bella the human, the little dear came all the way here to save him. What fascinating things have taken place these last few days? It wasn't necessary to take her life or execute Edward. They have agreed to change her. You will find this hard to believe, she has power. Her potential will be exciting to witness. They have quite a bond; Edward the vampire and Bella the human. A true romance, it was the kind of love and passion for each other, I have not seen in quite some time. Not for a century, remember Pyramus and Thisbe, He had simply broken too many rules to expose our kind. Truly tragic. It was refreshing not to take such drastic measures again with this young couple. I didn't want to eliminate Edward; His talents hold such possibility for our family. After all there are other ways to deal with the human girl other than execution. His actions were quite unintentional. He truly did not expose our secrets, but why not let the suspicion be used to our advantage. Edward possesses tenacity; after I offered him an ultimatum He held his ground for a very long time. He exchanged himself for the human girl. Do you believe that? Thankfully he came to his senses, such measures were unnecessary. It will be exciting; we are on good terms with the Cullen's again.

Aro

…

 _I showed Aro the future. I think that is what ultimately saved them. The guards brought him in that terrible room, Edward was flanked by both sides by Demetri and Felix. Bella just held her ground to face them. She only wanted to try to save him. We all could see her courage. It looked like Edward was going to attack everyone in the room to protect Bella. I don't think Demetri knew how close to death he came. Edward intended to rip his head off first, before anything else happened._

 _I will never forget in all my vampire memory the moment Edward and Bella first met eyes. When they both saw each other they didn't say anything or see anyone else in the room. Their souls were whole again. Edward's black eyes met hers, and he was shocked that Bella was there. He was in bad care nothing else had mattered to him except Bella's life._

 _They didn't feed Edward. They offered, but he didn't join them in their meals._

 _For a moment Jasper, I thought it was all going to be over, and then it wasn't. Bella was as still as she could be and she said just the right things. Aro was fascinated with Bella, he wanted to know everything about Bella and Edward's story and he was intrigued with Edward's potential abilities. We have captured his interest Jasper. Aro wants Me, Edward, and even Bella to join the guard someday. That is what saved us._

 _Alice_

…

 **AN: Just one more chapter. Let me know what you all think of this little story. Eventually I'm thinking of writing a companion story to this Epistolary. I'll see how that goes.**

 **Happy reading…**


	7. Chapter 7

_Tyler_

 _I am breaking of the engagement. I've decided to end this sham of a wedding. There's no hard feelings. I want everything to go right, but I can't help you anymore with your problems. I hope that you figure everything out with your parents and you can move._

 _Good luck!_

 _Bella_

 _P.S. Please stop talking about this with Mike and everyone else in Forks._

… _..._

 _ **Bella, you don't believe me. What can I do to have you believe the truth? You believed the lie so easily. Bella, in the most painful act of my life I left you. I thought it through and believed it was the only way for us. I left you for you. I was coming back to you. The moment was coming for me to come through your window, and beg you to take me back. That is what I needed to tell you before I was going to be destroyed.**_

 _ **Before the Volturi summoned me, I was going to try to see you again. When I thought I was to be no more, Right or wrong ceased to mean anything to me. I had to write you. I wanted to free you from the pain I had given you. I had to give you the truth even if it was the last thing I would ever tell you. Can you ever forgive me Bella?**_

 _ **Please believe what you are to me. When you were gone, it was a moonless night without stars or points of reason, everything went black, and there was nothing but emptiness. Since I have left that little stone cell in Volterra, you continue to be the brilliant light in my black life, as you have always been.**_

 _ **If you do not wish to take me back, I'll understand, but not because of the lie. Not until you truly know how I feel. If you know that you are everything in my existence, and you still truly no longer want me, or this. Then I will leave never to come back, and carry your memory within me. I'm here until you send me away.**_

 _ **I love you Bella. I will prove it to you, even if it's my final act.**_

 _ **Edward.**_

… _ **.**_

 _I couldn't do it Edward._

 _You don't know what it was like to see Rosalie. It hurt all the things she said about you, about all of you. I saw Carlisle too. It was Alice that told me that you were in danger. Don't be angry with her. It was me that found her and asked her what was happening. I knew something was wrong. I owe her everything. How could you have done that Edward? How could you have exchanged yourself for me? You can't do anything like that ever again._

 _It wasn't even what you thought. I only told Rosalie that to let you go. She said you were in pain. I didn't want you to feel guilty. As if I could ever marry someone else Edward, It was only you. It has always been you. Please Edward meet me in our meadow. We have always been there._

 _Bella_

…

 _Angela everything is fine. Don't be worried. I am getting married. Not with Tyler._ _ **He**_ _is back in my life. I f you still don't mind being my bride's maid, I would like you to be there for this wedding. Thank You..._

 _Bella_

… _._

 _We are together now. We are alive. He always loved me. I always knew inside me, that his love was real. He will always be mine as I will always be his. Our love spoke, we belong together. We can't be apart._

 _The volturi wanted to hurt him. I had to save his life. I am happy to be here now; nothing will ever separate us again. Our hearts beat together, no matter what he says. There are no more misunderstandings. He lied to me to protect me. It doesn't matter to me what he is. It is a mistake for us to be apart in spite of the impossibility of it all. We had to be separated to know that to know that we can't be apart. He believed his existence doomed us. We belong together, he is alive. His soul loves above all else. We survived. We will live by each other's side._

 _Your friend Bella._

 _P.S…You may call me vampire girl_

… _.._

…

I put the last letter in the envelope, and put it gently in the box. I didn't know how long I had been sitting here, on the attic floor. I was lost in the world of these old letters. They had been hidden in the lining of the box. I read all of them. I couldn't believe it. This must have happened a long time ago. How many years ago? Jacob was my grandfather, but he didn't look much older than I did. These letters have secrets. It was about a love that couldn't be conquered. "Bella,'' That was Renesme's mother.

"Lea."

I could hear Jacob's voice. He was coming up the stairs. I slammed the box closed quickly. Jacob was grinning as he walked into the attic. He didn't like it if I called him grandpa. He said it made him feel wrongly ancient.

"Hi Jacob."

"Hay Lea, bear, what are you doing?"

"I was cleaning up the attic.''

Jacob's house was one of my favorite places to visit. He let me come over whenever I wanted, even if their was a tribal gathering.

"Don't worry about that, the dust and cob webs, will cover it all up again. Come down, we could eat something, then tell some of those camp fire stories." He winked at me.

"I'll be right down."

I was usually excited. The camp fire, everybody fun came, but I couldn't stop thinking about what I read. I moved the piles I made into the right places. He grinned and closed the door behind him. I heard his feet come down the stairs.

I opened the box again and stared at the letters. Who was the Volturi? Vampires and werewolves? Edward and Bella, They loved each other, who were they? It happened in Forks. Life in Forks was… _different._ There was magic in Forks. There was love, between someone or _something_ and a _human_. I knew they didn't want me to know. I always knew there was something different about my family, about forks. They never told me.

The last time I talked with Bella, I was seven it was somebody's birthday.

"There's magic in Forks?" all the adults laughed at me except for Bella, she smiled at me and had simply said 'Yes."

"Yes Forks, is a magical place." I whispered the answer to my own question.

I sat there and lost myself in the story I read from these letters. Would I ever know everything? I couldn't stop thinking about the missing pieces from the story I had read in these mysterious letters. After a moment, I made sure the letters were safe in their hiding place and closed the box.


End file.
